It's Your Story
by Jenniyah
Summary: Zack finds himself stranded in Spira after Aeris throws him into a vortex labled SIN after his blitzball match. There he meets Cloud, a aspiring Summoner who wishes to be just like Master Summoner Sephiroth. FF7 FF10 xover Zack&Cloud oneside Seph&Cloud.


It's been a long long time since I last wrote a fanfic (as I'm sure you can see in my profile) This is a FFX/FF7 crossover, well, more like I'm placing the characters I love in FF7 into FFX world, changing a few of the place's names like having Midgar and Nibelheim replace their starting and ending locations.

I've **never** played FFX before, and FF7 was a long long time ago for me, so, quite a few things might be inaccurate…but, that's what fanfics are…inaccurate portrays of our favorite characters doing random things that they wouldn't do in the game…(otherwise, we'd just play the game instead of reading a fanfic)

This will mainly be a Zack/Cloud fanfic, with a few obsessive stalker Sephiroth/Cloud action later on.

I'm also gonna stick this fanfic in the FF7 listing… I'm not quite sure it belongs in the FFX listing… haha

Now, on with the horribly written, grammatically incorrect story

_I also don't own any of the FINAL FANTASY things…though I wish I did…_

P.S. **BETAS WANTED apply in my Livejournal (in profiles)**

* * *

**It's Your Story**

**Chapter 1**

In the city of Midgar, a thriving metropolis whose populace are fan crazed about its favorite home bitzball team: SOLDIERS, in particular their star player Zack, it wasn't uncommon to see a crowd gathering at the boathouse that said star player resides in.

Said athlete was currently in his boathouse cursing to the heavens for once again, being late to his team's practice session. He ran out of his boathouse, dressed in the team's uniform which consisted of a zippered up sleeveless purple-blue turtleneck sweater, black cargo pants and suspenders to keep the pieces together.

Zack hated his team's SOLDIERS uniform, but unfortunately, having missed the beginning of almost all practice sessions, he also happened to miss the many many meetings where the team decided on their uniforms. Zack resided to his fate, and cursed his malfunctioning alarm clock yet again, conveniently forgetting to mention that said alarm clock wasn't really malfunctioning, even after the repeated blows Zack inflicted on said alarm clock to turn it off.

Zack ran past the screaming fans fully intending to ignore them for now, but, upon seeing a busty brunette in a low cut dress, Zack grinned and thought "_What the hell, I'm late already, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt…"_ and walked towards the busty brunette

"I've been a big fan of yours. From the very beginning!" the brunette breathlessly exclaimed and shoved a autograph book towards Zack

"I won't let you down!" Zack replied as he took the autograph book, signed the book while trying to discretely peek at the brunette's inappropriately exposed chest.

"Th-Thanks!" the brunette stammered as she took her book back. She blushed when she realized that Zack was failing to discretely sneak a peek at her chest. The yet to be named brunette was ok with Zack's indiscretions, unfortunately, her jealous macho boyfriend wasn't. Said boyfriend being almost 1' taller than Zack himself, he looked like he was going to pound Zack's face in if it wasn't for the fact that another fan was calling for Zack's attention which caused Zack to redirect his gaze unto the muscular chest with its' even more muscular arms and fist that was slowly closing in on Zack.

Zack laughed uncomfortably and proceeded to back away. "Hey, easy there buddy, I was just looking… hehe" Zack said as he quickly side stepped the couple and proceeded to the arena "_Man, I hope Aeris doesn't find out about this, she always has a sixth sense about whatever I do wrong…"_ Zack thought as he thought of his roommate.

Zack had meet Aeris a few years ago, after he had joined the Blitzball minor leagues, way before he made it big in the sport. Aeris had green eyes and like the girl earlier, was a brunette, but unlike the earlier brunette, Aeris was the kindest, gentlest girl Zack had ever met. Aeris despised Zack's flirt-ish nature and is currently living with Zack in his run down boathouse. Zack knew how lucky he was that a girl as unearthly as Aeris would stay with a semi-famous sports jock like him and cook and clean for him along with put up with his wondering eyes. And boy, did his eyes wonder often. But, Aeris always knows when he does something wrong, she has a uncanny way of knowing that often scared Zack and made him think twice when chatting up a girl.

"_Man, you are whipped._" Zack's fellow teammates in SOLDIERS would often tease him and ridicule him endlessly about it. But, they always quiet down and never complained when Aeris came by with a batch of her home made cookies and cakes.

Zack had finally reached the stadium. A crowd rushed him immediately and after fending off a few over excessive fans he looked around for Aeris. But, after a few seconds, he surmised that the familiar pink long dress that Aeris wears wasn't in the crowd.

A couple of kids caught his attention. "Hey Zack! Teach us how to blitz!" one kid says as Zack makes his way towards them.

"I can't right now, I have a game" Zack replies.

"Then teach us after" another replies.

Zack isn't sure if his team will be celebrating after the match… so he is reluctant to promise anything… But, they are his fans, and he wasn't one to disappoint his fans

"Maybe tonight… um… well…" he starts to say when he was interrupted by a strange boy he hadn't notice was there before.

"You can't tonight."

"I mean… tomorrow"

"Promise?" the kids ask

"Promise" Zack replies as he ruffles the kid's hairs and starts to make his way into the stadium.

* * *

The game is starting. Zack leans back against the sphere's magnetic field generator and watches as the pumps start up and fills the sphere with water. 

Once the spheres finish filling up, the game will commence and Zack takes this time to relax and plan over game strategies in his head.

Zack is doing well. So far, he's knocked a player out of the field, and probably seriously injured a few others. Zack played hard ball, and wasn't into losing. He had a reputation to maintain. SOLDIERS weren't just any normal team. They were the elite of the elite. They were the reigning champions, and he wasn't going to let some unknown team tarnish their reputation in anyway.

* * *

Out on the edge of Midgar, a giant sphere was approaching. Small items along the shoreline started to float, and slowly made its' way towards the giant sphere as if it were magnetically attracted to it. 

The sphere slowly approached shore all the while collecting more and more debris and random items.

A slender female dressed in a long pink dress, green eyed and had light brown hair tied back in a braided pony tail by a pink ribbon slowly rose. She was young, roughly 20 or so; she left her seat at a sidewalk ramen stall and walked along the back streets of Midgar. Upon seeing the sphere she smiled a grim smile, raised the slim sake cup she had been drinking from and dropped it, only to have the cup hover and slowly migrate towards the sphere.

She continued to walk along the dimly lit alley. The water displaced by her shoes hovered and slowly migrated towards the sphere as she slowly made her way towards high ground near the stadium where her roommate was currently playing blitzball.

* * *

Zack was going to do his famous back flip out of the sphere, something that few manage to successfully pull off, and land back into the water and drop kick the ball into the goal. He got into position and kicked hard. 

_SPLASH_

He was out of the water, and his teammate passed him the ball. KICK. GOAL.

Yes, Zack had just scored a goal for his team SOLDIERS. He was still upside down, and fully prepared to fall back into the water when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a giant sphere approach the stadium.

The sphere shot out some fireballs that totally crashed through the roof of the arena. "WATCH OUT" Zack yelled as he grabbed onto the mechanical arm that was responsible for holding the water in the sphere.

All around him, he could see buildings collapses and fires starting. But Zack was powerless to do anything but desperately cling to the mechanical arm. The water that was once beneath him had long ago collapsed when the roof of the stadium started caving in, crushing many fans and fellow teammates.

Zack was loosing his grip, and was going to plummet to his death in the rubbles of the stadium he spent hours practicing Blitzball in order to be good enough to play in the same stadium he was currently going to fall to his death on. "Oh, the irony" Zack murmured as he finally lost his grip and started to fall.

Then, a firm but gentle hand caught his. Startled, Zack looked up to see his roommate Aeris standing on an outstretched section of a semi collapsed rooftop.

"Aeris, what are you doing here?" Zack exclaimed as Aeris slowly pulled Zack up to safety.

"I was waiting for you silly" Aeris's gentle voice chilled Zack as he struggled to regain his bearings.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asks as he follows Aeris off the rooftop and onto the highway adjacent. Aeris looked like she was going to answer when Zack spots a small kid on the highway, time seems to stop.

"Hey you're that kid from earlier…" Zack starts to stay when the kid again interrupts him.

"It begins. Don't cry."

"What the...? Hey, wait" Zack exclaims as time resumes and the chaos surround him starts up again.

Zack spots Aeris down the highway and runs towards her. "What's going on?" he asks as Aeris shushes him. Without turning to face Zack Aeries lifts her hand and...

"Look" Aeris says as she points towards a giant sphere that is slowly sucking the surroundings into itself.

"We called it 'Sin'" Aeris states as she turns and stares at Zack.

Zack stares at this 'Sin' creature as a monster tentacle near them suddenly start to spit out its weirdly colored scales that transform into monsters.

Zack, fearing for Aeris's safety quickly places himself between these monsters and Aeris.

"Gah" Zack exclaims as one of the monsters rushes him. He tries to fend it off with his hands, but they do not seem to work. Suddenly, the monster disappears in a shower of light. Zack turns around and sees Aeris brandishing a wooden pole of some sort. "_A weapon_" his brain tells him.

"Take it. A gift from your father" Aeris says as she throws a giant sword towards Zack. A sword that Zack swore Aeris wasn't carrying before. Zack catches the sword. "Woah, it's huge and heavy" Zack thinks to himself. Zack wanted to ask Aeris how she was able to carry such a heavy sword, but instead his spat "My old man?" at Aeris instead.

Zack had attested his father since he abandoned him and his mother in Midgar. Left to pursuit his own dreams of becoming a famous Blitzball player. He vanished without a trace when Zack was a child and Zack often blamed his mother's death on his absence.

"I hope you know how to use it" Aeris teases as she rests her wooden pole on her shoulder.

Zack wanted to ask Aeris more questions. Like how she met his old man, and if the bastard was still alive so he can find his ass and give it a good kicking. But it wasn't the time for questions; they were surrounded by scale monsters that seem hell bent on skinning them alive.

Zack quickly rushes the closet monster. The sword was heavy, and overly huge. But he liked it. It felt good in his hands, like it was built for him. And though he didn't like his father in particular, he wasn't going to return the weapon just because his father had given it to Aeris to give to him. Protecting Aeris was his top priority. But after dispatching his monster, and turning around to look at Aeris, he realized that Aeris didn't need his protection, and it was more the other way around. While Zack had barely managed to kill one monster, Aeris had already destroyed several.

Not to be outdone, Zack readjusted his grip on his new weapon. "_Buster Sword I think I'll call it"_ and proceed to hack and slash at a few of the remaining monsters. "Get out of my town" Zack screamed at the monsters as he rushed them.

"Some can't wait to die!" Aeris laughed when she saw Zack rush the remaining monsters on the highway.

"What are you laughing at Aeris, let's get out of here" Zack commented when he noticed Aeris standing there after they had safely dispatched the monsters in their immediate vicinity.

But Aeris just stood her ground. "We're expected" Was her only reasoning for remaining in the dangerous area.

"Huh? Give me a break!" Zack murmured as he smacked himself on the forehead with his free hand. They start running towards the other end of the highway. But the area was crawling with more of those scaly monsters and it would be impossible to fight them all off.

"Hum, this could be bad…" Aeris comments as she slows down and examines the area. "That—Knock it down" Aeris commands as she points to a bunch of large canisters leaning on the edge of the overpass.

"What?" Zack exclaims as he spots the canisters that are clearly labeled flammable

"Trust me. You'll see" Aeris calmly states as she pushes Zack towards the canisters.

Zack, never one to argue with Aeris (because he's never won a argument yet) obliges and fights his way towards the canisters. They explode upon the impact of Zack's new Buster Sword.

The monsters are caught up in the explosion and leaves a clear path to the other end of the highway.

"Go" Aeris screams at Zack as she rushes past the now burning monsters. Unfortunately the last blast seemed to be the straw the broke the camel's back, but in this case, it's the highway's back. And Zack suddenly creates a few new creative curse words as he runs along the collapsing highway.

Aeris jumps upon a more stable section of the highway and waits for Zack to come running. But Zack doesn't make it. He starts to fall and barely manages to grasp onto the edge of the highway that Aeris is standing on.

Zack can only stare as the sphere monster Aeris labeled 'Sin' makes its way towards them.

"Aeris, a little help… Aeris" Zack cries for help as he desperately cling to the edge of the highway.

Aeris is strangely quiet. Standing there holding her weapon on her right hand poised at her side. Staring up at the sky as 'Sin' hovers into vicinity overhead.

"Are you sure?" Aeris seems to ask at the monster as she stares at the monster's weird circular hole where the debris from the city are being sucked into.

Aeris turns back to Zack.

"This is it." Aeris smiles as she lifts Zack up by his turtleneck with her free hand.

Zack is surprised. How can Aeris lift him up like that?

"This is your story." Aeris continues smiling that sadly sweet smile of hers as Zack is slowly lifted higher and higher and is eventually caught in the gravitational pull of the monster's suctioning mouth.

"It all begins here." Zack hears Aeris state as he is sucked into the monster's mouth.

Everything slowly fades to light for Zack as he thinks he hears his father's voice calling out to him, mocking his pathetic skills as a blitzball player…

* * *

Word count: 2577 

Well, Chapter 1 over and done with. Next chapter, Zack will be in Spira and will hopefully meet up with our cute cute blond Summoner.

Hope you all like. Reviews are welcome, and suggestive comments too.


End file.
